


The High Seas

by Caramell0w



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pirates, Rescue, Rough Sex, Smut, Swordfighting, learning to be a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: You stow away on a pirate ship only to be discovered by its Captain. Will he allow you to stay aboard, or will he make you walk the plank into the depths of the sea?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut in this chapter, as it is a set up. However in the next 3 chapters there is some

You were always one for adventure; never meant to stay on dry land, the sea was calling and you would find a way to be there. Ever since you were little you dreamed of the adventures you could have, the treasure you would find and the far off lands you could explore. Your father had other plans for you though.

Being the daughter of a Lord meant you had to always be polite, quiet, and courteous and stuck on dry land. You were brought up with the finest clothing and education money could buy. Father was always telling you everything he did was for you; but you knew it was so he could marry you off to some other wealthy Lord or someone in the military. 

Your days were spent like so many other ladies at the time, small talk, needlepoint and teas. It was dreadfully boring; but you tried so hard to make your father proud. You would put on a smile and laugh at the silly jokes that were told by the other women and would entertain the suitors your father had call upon you.

The only problem was you weren’t able to bite your tongue and it would get you in a bit of trouble. Most suitors did not return after two visits as you would run them off when your open opinions on politics and women’s rights. Most of the suitors would laugh when you voiced it and usually would say something along the lines of “well that is the opinion of a woman, what worth is that?” Needless to say, you were not in good graces with most of the “suitable” men in town.

While your days were spent trying to be a good girl, your evenings were spent down at the docks dressing like a man and trying to steal away on a ship. You were almost successful a few months back until someone who knew you opened his big mouth and then you were tossed aside like trash. The only women that were brought on board were whores and they never left the port.

You had a good feeling about tonight though; something just seemed different, better. You had Alexander, the young servant who was just about your size get new clothes and bring them to you. It would be easier if you could cut your hair short so you didn’t have to wear a hat; but you would never be able to get away with it. You took one look around your room and climbed out the window.

This route was so familiar to you; you could find every handhold with your eyes closed. You gripped the wall as you dug your foot into a small crack in the outside wall. From there it was just three steps to the right to be able to climb on the fence and then you would shimmy your way to the ground, landing softly in the yard. Your stayed low to the ground as you made your way off the property and down to the water.

As you got closer you could feel the sticky salty air and you smiled to yourself. This is where you belonged, the ocean was your home and it had a calming effect on you. The regulars were there and you kept your head down and tried to stay invisible as you walked past them to your destination. You had heard rumors there was a ship looking for a new crew from the locals at the dock from previous nights; and they were to ship off at 7pm sharp.

When you reached the last row of docks you looked at to the ship, it was beautiful and you smiled to yourself as you closed your eyes and took a steadying breath. You took a tentative step forward on the plank and with your heart beating a mile a minute, you walked on the deck.

“Who are you?” a man asked, sizing you up.

“Name’s Sam,” you said trying to lower the pitch of your voice.

“What do you want Sam?” he asked, his eyes locking with yours.

“I’m looking for passage out of here and want to join the crew, heard you’re looking for a few men,” you replied, trying your hardest to not let your voice break. You kept your shoulders squared and refused to break eye contact as you continued his stare down.

“Yeah,  _men_. Not little boys. Why should we take you on?”

“I may be little but I can get into small spaces and I can cook and clean,” you lied. You had never cooked a day in your life and while you would pick up after yourself, cleaning was never your forte. The only thing you knew was true was being able to get into small spaces.

You watched the cogs turning in his brain and you saw when his mind was made up; it was like a light bulb had gone off. His eyes lit up and he smiled, several teeth missing from the top and bottom. It took all you had to not grimace at him.

“Yeah, small spaces, that will work nice. Come on, I’ll show you your quarters.” He turned on his heel and started moving below deck, you had to practically run to keep up with him; but you were elated. You had managed to stow away upon a merchant vessel. You were day dreaming of far off places and adventures on the high seas that you didn’t notice when he stopped suddenly and you walked into his backside. You quickly pushed your hat back on your head as it almost fell off and he turned to snarl at you.

“Sorry sir, I wasn’t paying attention,” you voiced meekly.

“Better learn to pay attention quick otherwise you won’t last long here. We’ve got no use for men, or your case,  _little boys_  who don’t carry their weight,” he snarled.

“Yes sir, I promise I won’t let it happen again.”

“This is yours; don’t get too used to it. We sail in 20 minutes and you’re expected to be on deck.” He pushed the door open and you looked inside. There were three hammocks and two men already in two of them. All eyes were focused on you and you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. You looked down at your feet as you shuffled into the room.

You peered up through your eyelashes at the men who were both rough around the edges. Taking a deep breath to steady your nerves, you sat down on the hammock in the right corner of the room. You felt both set of eyes focused on you and you had to find a way to ease the discomfort.

“Why don’t you paint a picture? Then you can stare at it all night if you want,” you said, your voice stern and unwavering, completely different than how you actually felt.

Both men started laughing went back to their quiet conversation. Deciding you didn’t want to stick around, you headed back on deck for some fresh air. You walked to the stern to look out into the open waters. You must have stood there for some time because you felt the anchor being raised and the ship started moving away from the dock. Orders were being yelled left and right and you felt like a lost lamb, never having been on a ship before.

You weren’t sure what to be doing so you stood back and watched the men work around you, thankful you weren’t being called out to do anything. The sails were raised and the men were shuffling about, orders being called left and right. You peered over the side of the ship at the water crashing against the sides; the salty air tickling your nose.

“Boy,” a gruff voice sounded behind you as he clasped his hand on your shoulder. “Get your arse out of the clouds and get to work. Man you jib,” he pointed towards a large mast. You looked at the mast and around to the other sails hoping you’d get an idea as to what needed to be done. “Don’t just stand there, move.” He pushed you roughly, your legs struggling to maintain balance as you moved forward.

You must have had an angel on your side because someone came over and took over, giving you a small smile.

“Thanks,” you said to him, trying to keep your face hidden.

“I’m Frederick,” he reached his hand out and you slipped yours into his. He held your hand and flipped it, examining your palm. “Not much for hard work huh?” He chuckled.

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks, “never had a need to. I wanted to get out though, explore. What better way than on a merchant vessel.” You tried to keep your voice a few octaves lower than normal.

“Oh boy, you’re in for a rude awakening. This ain’t no merchant vessel; you’re sailing under the direction of Captain James Buchanan Barnes. Welcome to  _The Skull and Bones._ The look on your face must have said it all because Frederick started laughing harder, his spittle hitting your cheek.

“Did you say James Barnes? The feared James Barnes? The one who has sunk more British naval ships than any other pirate?” You asked swallowing past the lump in your throat.

“The very same one.”

You started to panic; there was no way you would be able to pass as a boy with him. He was a bloody pirate; you at least had some shot on a merchant vessel where the captain would be ignoring you.

“This isn’t  _The Skull and Bones_  though,” you stated matter-of-factly. ****

“Smart boy indeed, no, it’s not. That ship never would have been allowed to enter the port.” He turned you around so you were facing the bow of the ship and pointed a finger straight ahead of you, maybe about a mile or two out. “See that beauty there? That’s _The Skull and Bones.”_

Trying to pry for more information, but keeping your eyes glued on the ship in front of you, you asked, “So do they take everyone aboard the ship or do they get rid of some?”

“Not everyone is cut out for the pirate life.”

His statement rung loud and clear, if you weren’t picked you weren’t going to be living long enough to see the sunrise; or worse, you would live to see it in a cell. It would be even worse if they found out you were a girl. What would happen then?

You tried to clear your thoughts and focus on the task at hand, learning as much as you could in the next 30 minutes before the ship pulled alongside the  _The Skull and Bones._ You busied yourself the best you could, watching the other men work and trying your hand as some of it. You weren’t strong enough to do some of the work and you pushed aside easily.

The ship slowed and ropes were flung over the side to tether the ships together. A dozen men walked on board and you felt the bile rise in your throat.  _Calm down,_ you thought to you yourself as you tried to hide behind the larger men around you, pulling your hat further down your face.

“Hope you brought us some good men Bruce, we don’t need a repeat of last time we tried for a new crew,” one of the men said.

“I told you Steven, it wasn’t my fault that some of the men were officers trying to sabotage,” Bruce responded, squaring his shoulders.

“Captain Barnes is coming on board, he wants to check out the crew personally and get rid of those that aren’t useful,” Steven replied, looking over the crew in front of him.

Moments later another tall man walked over on to the ship and your breath caught in your throat. You locked eyes with Captain James Buchanan Barnes for a moment before casting your eyes downward. He was the most beautiful thing you had seen. He was tall and muscular with beautiful chestnut hair. His jaw was strong and you could tell he was a man not to be messed with. You were vaguely aware of him walking down the lines of sailors picking the ones he wanted for his crew based upon looks. He stopped directly in front of you, your eyes focusing on his black boots as your heart rate picked up.

“Boy, why do you want to join my crew?” He boomed, causing you to jump.

“I want to go on adventures and experience life at sea,” you responded meekly.

“Look at me boy, look into my eyes and tell me why I should keep a puny thing like you as part of my crew.”

You looked up and locked eyes with him, his cerulean blue eyes were beautiful and you lost your thoughts for a moment. You thought you saw his eyes soften for a moment and then harden again instantly.

“I-I’m small and can squeeze into tight spaces, sir. I’m uh, a quick study and I-I can do it,” you fumbled, your nerves getting the best of you.

His eyes never left yours and he nodded his head slightly, “yes, I suppose you could. What’s your name?”

“Sam.”

He didn’t say another word, just continued moving down the line. You started going into panic mode, are you part of the crew? Are you being cast aside? Then you noticed there were a group of men that were being held off separate from the rest and shots rang out, the sound deafening in your ears. You muffled your scream as you watched 15 men drop to the ground, bloody oozing from their wounds.

“Don’t cross me, let this be your first lesson,” James said, eyes locked with yours before turning to Steven and whispering something in his ear, his finger outstretched pointing at you. You thought you were going to faint or vomit or both. Your palms were sweaty, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears and you were getting the chills.

Everyone that was still standing made their way to  _The Skull and Bones_  and you fell in line. Steven yanked your arm and pulled you with him away from everyone else.

“Not so fast  _Sam_. The Captain wants to see you alone.” The grip on your upper arm was tight and you knew you would have bruises in the morning. The two of you reached a door and Steven knocked twice before pushing it open and tossing you in.

“Need me to stay Bucky?” He asked looking at James.

“No, we’ll be fine, thanks Steve. Make sure people don’t talk, we don’t need rumors flying that I like little boys; especially when the boys turns out to be girl,” he smirked looking at you. “Isn’t that right,  _Sam_?”

Steve closed the door and you pulled your hat off, your long hair flowing down your back and shoulders, you squared your shoulders trying not to show the fear that you were sure was rolling off you in waves.

“I have to admit, you were convincing and if you would have kept your head down I never would have known.”

“What gave it away?” You asked, furrowing your brow in question.

“Your eyes,” a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “What’s your real name?”

“Y/F/N, Y/L/N.”

“The Lord’s daughter?” He asked his eyes widening in surprise.

You nodded your head yes but made no attempt to give more information.

His smile grew sinister and you took a small step back, “Oh this is perfect. I couldn’t have planned this any better if I tried.”

“You and I are getting married Lady Y/N.”

“I’m not marrying you Captain. This was a mistake, I was supposed to be boarding a merchant vessel, not a pirate ship,” you continued backing up towards the door, your fingers brushing the handle. He was on you in a minute, hands on either side of your head effectively trapping you in.

He leaned down so his face was inches from yours and replied, “Guess a few nights in the brig are in order. I get what I want in the end.”

He stood straight and turned his back to you, walking towards the armoire. You turned the doorknob and tried to flee the room; but bounced off a solid mass and landed on your butt.

“Steve, I need you to take Lady Y/N to the brig. She’s going to think about my proposal for a while.”

You looked up at Steve from the floor, eyes pleading with him. You were having a fight or flight response and you jumped up and started trying to throw punches at Steve.

“Let me out of here!” You yelled as he dodged another terrible punch.

“Buck, are you sure you want to hang on to this one?” He asked effective wrapping his large arms around your body, pinning your arms to your side.

“Yeah  _Buck_  you sure you want to keep me? I can make your life a living hell. Ask my father,” you huffed.

He walked up to you and grabbed your chin between his thumb and forefinger so you had nowhere to look but at him.

“Doll, you’re going to be begging me to keep you before you leave this ship.” His eyes darted down to your slightly parted lips and back up, studying your features. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, hard. He tasted like rum and the salt air and when he pulled back you were breathless. “Also, you don’t have the right to call me Buck, do it again without permission and you’ll wish you hadn’t.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn just how willing Captain Barnes is to take what he wants.

He shoved some fabric at you and you grabbed the little you could with your arms pinned. “Put that on, if I’m stuck with a woman on my ship I want the crew to know. Maybe it will help you come to an agreement quicker. While some of this crew are new, not all are; and many are starved for a woman’s touch.” He ran his finger along your jaw before turning his back to you.

You all but sagged against Steve as he pulled you out of the room and down the narrow hall.

“Is he always this cruel?” You asked, not expecting an answer.

“That’s not cruel, that was him being nice. Remember doll, you came on our ship not the other way around,” he replied.

“Well actually, you boarded the ship I was on; so your statement is false,” you retorted.

He laughed and shook his head as he opened a door down the hall. You peered inside and you were confused; Steve had led you into a small bedroom.

“This isn’t the brig.”

“You’re correct. While Bucky said he wanted you in the brig I know he would be pissed if I actually brought you there, so I’m bringing you here because you would have ended up here anyway.”

You turned and looked into his kind light blue eyes. “Why are you with him? He seems horrible.”

“He actually is a good man; he was just burned too many times. I’ll deny it if you ever tell him I told you; but he went into piracy because of your father. He used to be part of the Royal Navy and was wrongly framed so he fled before they could hang him. Bucky and I have been friends for such a long time that I helped him escape. He had to work damn hard to get to where he is today. Anyway,” he said clearing his throat, “better change into that dress. He’s going to want to see you for dinner.”

He turned and walked towards the door to leave.

“Thank you,” you said smiling slightly at him. He paused momentarily before heading out the door and closing it behind him.

You held the fabric up to admire the dress. The color was violet and it had a beautiful floral design on the bodice. It was a square neckline and there was a little bit of lace on the trim.  _Not bad for a pirate_ , you thought as you started undoing the corset laces to slip into it. After shredding your old clothes; you gathered the skirt and placed it over your head, the bodice rest down on your bosom; showing off more than you were used to.

You tried to reach back to do up the laces and you were struggling to get them tied. Huffing your annoyance you reached for the door, surprised to find it unlocked. You looked right and left down the hall making sure no one was around before you marched to Bucky’s door. You raised your fist and knocked on the heavy wooden door as loud as you could.

When he opened it, he was standing there in just his tight pants and boots. You raked your eyes over his body and then fixed them on the floor, your cheeks flushing from seeing his half naked form.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude; but I can’t get the laces done up and I hoped you could help me.”

“Why are you not down in the brig?” He asked pulling you into his room and closing the door.

“Steve said you wanted to have dinner with me,” you replied looking up into his eyes.

“Steve was wrong,” the words leaving his mouth like venom.

“Fine by me, have a good night  _Captain.”_

You started leaving the room and he wrapped his muscular arm around your waist and pulled you back to him; your back flush with his front. You could feel all the hard planes of his muscles against your back and you felt an unfamiliar heat form in the pit of your stomach. It felt nice; you didn’t want the feeling to stop and you knew it had to do with him.

“That dress looks good on you,” he whispered in your ear. You closed your eyes and let a small moan escape your lips. He chuckled at your response to him and he let you go and grabbed your corset laces to tie them. “I’m hoping you accept my offer sooner than later so I can get you out of this dress instead of into it. I won’t force you into anything.”

He tugged at the laces, making them tighter and you felt the air leave your lungs. “That’s too tight; you don’t want me to pass out, do you?”

He loosened them a bit and you breathed out, relief washing over you. “I’m sorry for whatever my father did to you.”

“Fucking Steve,” he muttered as he finished tying the laces and turned you to face him. Your eyes were level with his chest and you couldn’t help but stare at his muscles. Reaching your hand up you gently touched his pecs, and felt him flex under your delicate touch as you leaned closer into him. You looked up into his eyes and they were almost black with need.

Without warning his lips came crashing down on yours in a heated kiss. You moaned into him and he walked you backwards so you were pressed against the wall, his body weight pinning you in place. He continued you explore your mouth with his and your body with his fingers. Every time he touched exposed skin your body would shiver in response.

He pulled away breathless and looked into your eyes. “It’s been so long since I’ve had someone as beautiful as you in my cabin, let me make you feel good.”

Your heart was beating out of your chest. Your lips were red and plump from the blood rushing to them and you could still feel his stubble on your face. You didn’t really even comprehend what he was saying to you. You felt as if your eyes were glossed over and all you could do was nod your head slightly. He gave you a smile and his lips were attached to your again in an instant.

He pulled you away from the wall, never breaking the kiss and pushed you down on the bed. He crawled up and hovered over, his lips meeting yours again you as he began lifting your skirts up. You went into a panic and you knew he could feel your pulse quicken. He broke the kiss to look you in the eyes once more.

“I promise I’ll be gentle Lady Y/N. If you don’t want me to continue, I’ll stop. I’m not going to fuck you; I just want you to feel good tonight. Consider this a way to trust me,” he smirked as he pulled at your skirts again. You lifted your hips to give him access, your body on fire between the kissing and his body pressed against yours.

You felt his hand trace up your bare leg and stop just before the apex of your legs; you were on fire and needed more than he was providing. You rocked your hips up, his calloused fingers brushed against you lightly. His rough fingers on your delicate skin made you whimper.

“Please Captain,” you practically begged.

He smiled at you, bit your lower lip and sucked while his index finger slowly started trailing up and down your folds. The sensations were overpowering and you felt every nerve ending on fire. He started teasing your entrance with his index finger before inserting and it slowing thrusting in and out. You were moaning into his mouth and bucking your hips against his hand. He added a second finger and you hissed a little at the burn.

“Relax doll, you’re doing great,” he praised. He started kissing your pulse point on your neck and you arched your neck towards him, allowing him more room. Scissoring his fingers in you, you started to tense, bucking your hips more and grabbing on to his shoulders as you felt yourself pulse around his fingers. “Such a good girl, you’re doing great.”

He pressed his thumb to your clit and you felt your entire body tremble, “James,” you moaned as you started gushing around his fingers. He stopped moving his hand and waiting until you stopped trembling before removing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean.

“You taste so good doll. I could get addicted to you,” he smiled as he pulled your skirts down and helped you stand up; your face flush from what you just experienced. “You can call me Bucky too; but only in here. When you are on deck it’s Captain. Is that understood?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good, how about dinner?”

Your mind was racing; you had so many questions you wanted to ask.

“You’re not going to let any of this go are you?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow in question.

“What did my father do to you?”

“Did you know you and I were supposed to be married?”

“I’ve never been betrothed, you must be mistaken.”

“Oh no doll, I’m not mistaken. We were supposed to be married, but he did something horrible he shouldn’t have and he got rid of me so I couldn’t expose him. I was headed for the noose but my buddy Steve helped break me out. We went on the run and managed to have a bit of luck on our side and commandeered this ship.”

“And by commandeered you mean stole?” You interrupted.

He smiled, “yeah, something like that. Anyway, I’ve been trying to get my life back ever since. I never thought I’d end up here. Funny how life does unexpected things huh?”

“Bucky, you still haven’t answered my question. What did he do?”

He let out a deep breath, “you really don’t know?” His voice soft and caring.

“No.”

“About five years ago your father was in trouble financially; my understanding is he gambled too much. Anyway, he was not able to pay his debts back and you were his bargaining chip. He was going to pay off his debt by selling you off,” he paused and shook his head in disbelief. “He knew I was going to put up a fight for you; and he didn’t need his secret to get out so he framed me for treason.”

The look on your face must have been one of horror because he grabbed your hand in his and stroked the back of it gently with his thumb. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to go back to serve the King in the navy and I figured since I was a wanted man I could try to regain some of my reputation, even it is wasn’t for being good.” He stopped and watched you, waiting for any kind of reaction. “Are you going to say anything? Ask anything?”

“How is it I never knew about any of this?”

“Your father is good at keeping secrets.”

“I think you’re lying. My father always provided me with the finest, I have never gone without. How would that be possible if he was so far in debt, as you say?” You questioned standing up, your hands clenched by your sides. He stood as well and took a step into your personal space, looming over you.

“Don’t you dare call me a liar. You’ll regret that decision quickly.”

“You. Are. A. LIAR!” You yelled in his face as you bolted from his room and ran towards the top deck. You heard his foot fall close behind but you didn’t care, you needed to get away from him. You bolted through the top deck door and ran right into a large muscular man. When you looked up at his face, you recognized him as the man that allowed you on the first ship.

“Wench, how’d you get on board?” He asked as he reached down and lifted you up by the arm so you were standing.

“Let go of me,” you demanded, trying to pull your arm free.

“Hey boys, we got a feisty one here. Looks like we’ll have some entertainment for the night.” He laughed as he wrapped his arm around your waist and held you to him. “You’re a lot prettier than the wenches we normally get, guess the Captain was feeling generous.”

“I’m not a whore, let go of me!” You screamed at him. You were going into panic mode when Bucky finally came on deck. You met his eyes and reached out towards him. “Captain tell them who I am. Tell them to let me go,” you pleaded.

“She’s great boys; that’s all you need to know. Left me well satisfied, and I’m sure she’ll do the same for you.” His voice was void of emotion and you looked around, each man staring at you, lust in their eyes.

Not knowing what else to do you panic and yell out, “I’m to be married to him!”

“Captain?” Bruce asks.

“Oh yes, must have slip my mind boys; put her down. Where’s Steve, I need him to perform the ceremony,” he responded casually. You stared daggers at him, and you went over to try to slap him across the face; but he was too fast and held your hand. “I’d save the rough play for the wedding night,  _doll.”_ The men around laughed and Bucky gave them a mega-watt smile. He leaned in close so only you could hear, “I told you, you would agree to marry me. I usually get what I want love. You’ll learn that after tonight. Now, be a good girl and find Steve.” He gave your bottom a slight slap as he sent you in search of Steve.

You were fuming, he tricked you. What he did was horrible and now you were stuck marrying this horrible man. You were stomping around the ship, not actually looking for Steve, actually contemplating jumping over board instead when Steve found you.

“So I guess there is to be a wedding tonight?” He asked, his features soft.

“He tricked me,” you said, wiping a tear from your eye.

He shrugged his shoulders, “he did what he had to, he would never force you to do something you didn’t want to.”

“He’s still forcing me though, I don’t want to do this.”

“Yes, you know that, I know that, and The Captain knows that; but to the crew, you just admitted that you are to be his wife. You can’t take that back. Think of the bright side doll, you will be the Captain’s wife, no man will mess with you and you will have him wrapped around your finger. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. There is a light I haven’t seen in a long time, you’re good for him, he likes the challenge.”

“Is he telling the truth,” you hesitated and took a deep breath, “about my father?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn Captain Barnes' bark is worse than his bite, and he can actually be a gentle man and lover when he deems it necessary.

Steve looked down at his feet, ran his hand through his short blonde locks and shook his head yes, “yes, he’s telling the truth. Your father isn’t the best of men, and he was going to sell you off to Lord Winchester to help settle some debts.”

“Lord Winchester? The  _old_  man whose wife just passed away a year ago? Surely not that one?”

“The one and only. He was looking for a young, pretty bride and your father thought you fit the bill nicely.”

You felt sick, and everything began spinning. You reached out for Steve and he helped hold you steady as you took a few deep breaths to regain your balance. You were livid with your Father now; you couldn’t believe he would do this to you.

“I need to talk to Bucky. Now!” You demanded.

Steve walked you back to where Bucky was on deck and he smiled when he looked at you, “there’s my beautiful bride to be. Shall we begin?”

“I need to speak with you privately first.” You moved closer and pulled him down so you could whisper, “If you want me to marry you without any more of a fight, you  _will_  grant me this request.”

“Looks like my bride to be is getting excited for the wedding night and wants a sneak preview, be back boys,” he said loud enough for the men to hear. Several of them laughing as the two of you headed below deck. Once you reached his cabin, he ushered you inside and closed the door behind him. You turned towards him, your arms crossed across your chest, a smile still plastered to his smug face.

“Is it all true? Was I going to be sold off to Lord Winchester?”

His smile faltered and he locked eyes with you, “every bit of it. If you go back, that’s what your future is. I know I seem like I’m being an ass to you; but it’s a show I have to put on for the men out there. If I show weakness, especially to a woman, someone will try to take my place thinking I’ve gone soft. I can’t let that happen.”

“I have a proposition for you. I  _will_  marry you; but you will teach me how to survive at sea. I want to know how to work the ship, use a sword and shoot a gun. I also expect you to start treating me like your equal. I may be a woman; but I’m just as stubborn as you and I won’t go out without a fight. Do we have an accord?” You asked as you stick your hand out for him to shake it. He studied your hand for a moment, his head tilting to the left and right.

“We do,” he finally said, shaking your hand.

“Perfect, let’s get Steve and get this over with. I would like to start learning immediately.”

“So eager to get to the wedding night huh doll?” He teased you, your cheeks flushing as you understood his statement.

“No, I am eager to start learning to kick your ass, Captain,” you sassed.  

The wedding took place on deck under the moonlight, the waves crashing on the side of the ship adding a nice melody to the ceremony. You were still trying to gain your sea legs and when you went in for the kiss you practically fell on top of Bucky. He wrapped his large hands around you and pulled you flush against his body, a low growl leaving his lips.

The two of you made your way down to his- your shared cabin for a quiet dinner. You were learning quickly that Bucky was not the same man below deck as he was when he was when he was with his crew above. In the privacy of his room, he was quieter and more reserved, not having to put on a show of being the big bad pirate Captain. You studied him as he ate his meal of beef and potatoes. His chiseled jaw, his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the ocean when the sun hit it, his muscular physique; he was so beautiful.

“Are you finished? You’ve barely eaten anything,” he asked, motioning his fork towards your plate.

“I don’t have much of an appetite,” you said, wringing your fingers in your lap.

“Well I suggest you keep up your strength, you’re going to need it.” He gave you a smirk and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Is that really all you can think about?” You asked annoyed.

He feigned shock at your insinuation, “I’m thinking about all the training you will be doing you dirty girl.”

“Sure, you are,” you rolled your eyes at him.

He pushed his seat back and stood, throwing his napkin down on the table and held his hand out for you to take it. You hesitated for a moment before accepting his hand and standing up with him. Looking at you he licked his lips, the subtle way his tongue danced out made you wish he would use that tongue on you. “I know you were thrown into this tonight; and even though I’m a pirate, I am a gentleman. We will not do anything until you are ready to. Alright?”

You nodded your head, thankful that he wasn’t going to try anything but also a little hurt. It’s probably for the best though. It had been a trying day and you were exhausted.

“Do you mind helping me with the corset?” You turned your back to him and he reached out and started to untie it. He planted a soft kiss on your shoulder and you smiled to yourself; he was being so gentle with you. After loosening the ties you were able to slip out of it so you were just in your under dress. “Thank you.”

You turned to face him and watched as he stripped down to his long boxers. You had never seen a man in such a state of undress and you were eager to reach your hands out to feel him, but you stopped yourself. You walked to the bed and pulled the covers down before climbing under them. He climbed in on the other side and blew the candle out, encasing the room in darkness. You had your back turned towards him and he pulled you against his front and wrapped his arm around your waist, snuggling up against you. For a moment you were rigid but then you relaxed into his touch.

You woke the next morning to find him still wrapped around your body, and you pushed your back against him, trying to get him off of you.

“Love, you keep moving like that and I’m going to have to take you. I already had extremely vivid dreams about the wedding night we didn’t have last night, so I’d be more than happy to.”

“You can take me when you prove to me you’re worthy of it,” you said managing to free yourself from his hold and the covers. “So, what is on the agenda for today? I want to learn everything I can as fast as you can. Maybe you can start with showing me how to sword fight?”

“I’ll show you whatever you want love. Get changed into your other clothes and then we will go up on deck and start your training,” he smiled at your enthusiasm and even more when you surprised him by leaning down and kissing him gently on the lips. He tried to pull you back into the bed but you escaped his grasp and ran towards the door. You heard him laugh as you snuck into the room down the hallway and changed into your pants and top.

Training was so much harder than you thought it was going to be. You thought it would be easy learning to use a sword, but it took at least an hour to hold it in your hand to Bucky’s approval. He was being so kind and took him time with you and you were grateful for it. Any time someone would say something in regards to your training Bucky would give them a verbal lashing. By the end of the day the men knew not to mess with you, The Captain’s wife.

You were aching all over when you reached your bedroom that night and you let out a small whimper as you tried to take your clothes off.

“Can I help?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. “I know we worked hard today, you are going to be sore for a few days. Maybe tomorrow I can teach you the simple things, such as reading a map, using the stars and running the ship. It won’t be so taxing on you.”

“I’d like that, all of it; including the help changing, thank you.”

He reached out to help you untuck your shirt and pulled it up and over your head, leaving you standing there completely topless. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, you put your arms down and covered your breasts. He grabbed your hands and pulled them away, holding them down by your sides.

“I won’t force you to have sex with me; but you’re still my wife and I want to be able to look at you. Do me the courtesy of this as I am doing you one by teaching you everything.”

You swallowed hard and tried to find your voice as you looked into his lust blown eyes.

“I would like to try tonight, if that’s alright with you,” you finally managed to squeak out.

“You’re a bit sore already; I don’t want to hurt you. We can wait a few more days. How about I give you a massage to help with the sore muscles instead?”

“Oh. Yes. That would be nice, I’d enjoy that,” you smiled meekly. You finished getting out of your clothes and tried to not cover your naked form as you lay down on the bed on your stomach so he had access to your back. He sat on the edge of the bed and started on your shoulders, working out all the kinks and you would moan when he would come across a tender spot. He slowly worked his way down, taking special care of spots when you would flinch or moan. You feel asleep under his tender caring touch.

The next month went by in a blur, you were busy learning everything you could and he was impressed as to how much you retained and learned in such a short time. He still hadn’t tried to touch you more than the massages and you were thankful he didn’t press you in that time.

Something happened during the weeks though and you found yourself wanting him. Watching the muscles and veins in his arm as he taught you how to fight was intoxicating. You started dreaming about him almost every night and you would wake up wanting him every morning; but you still didn’t trust him enough to give yourself to him. He was being very patient; but you knew that patience was wearing thin

You woke the next morning to find yourself wrapped in his arms and as you shifted you felt his erect cock pressed firmly against your ass. He started moving away from you and you pulled him back so you could feel all of him.

“Please don’t go. You have been more than fair with me as far as teaching me and not pressuring me; but I’m ready.”

He was on you in an instant, not needing to be told twice. He rolled you so you were on your back and his lips pressed firmly against yours in a searing kiss. His hands were roaming your body under your nightgown and you gasped when he pinched your nipple between his fingers. You needed him so bad, you rocked your hips up to his, trying to get him to touch you where you needed it the most.

A small laugh passed his lips against yours and then he pulled away to take the rest of his clothes off. You watched as his cock twitched and you thought you were going to die from the sight of it. He was perfect, an Adonis.

“I don’t want to hurt you; however, I’m afraid as this is your first time that it might be slightly painful for you.”

“I’ll be fine, please Bucky, I need you,” you moaned, trying to reach for him.

He crawled back over your body and leaned down to kiss you again. The amount of passion behind the kiss had your mind spinning and you bucked your hips up, needed to feel more.

“Patience love, we’ll get there. I want to make sure your good and ready for me. Let me make you feel good.”

He moved his hand down your body and found your swollen clit, rubbing small tight circles on it. You moaned and started panting. He covered your mouth with his, swallowing your moans as you reached between the two of you and wrapped your hands around his throbbing cock. It was his turn to moan and he hissed at the feeling. You pulled him towards you and lined him up with your entrance. He slowly started pushing into you, stretching you. When you gave a small hiss he stopped and pulled out.

“No, please, it feels good,” you moaned wrapping your legs around him, pulling him back. He slowly entered you again and you were too needy, you used your leg strength and pulled him so he was full seated within you. Your breathing picked up as you were clenching around him.

“Breathe doll, just relax.” He kissed the pulse point of your neck and moved down taking a nipple between his teeth, trying to have you relaxed enough to start moving. He gave a few test thrusts and when you moaned he knew you were ready. He started with a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out, trying not to go too hard. You gripped his shoulders as you felt yourself tighten around him, the pressure in the pit of your stomach becoming too much.

“Doll, come for me, you’re so close, I wanna feel you.”

That was it. You came hard, moaning his name and he moaned as well, chasing his own release. You felt the moment he came, a burst of warmth flooding your body. He buried his head in your chest, placing gentle kisses on your neck and shoulder as he praised you, telling you how good you did.

“How do you feel love? Are you ok?”

“I think so.” You looked at him and smiled. “That was amazing, is that what it’s always like?”

“Not always, this was something special for sure,” he smiled and kissed the tip of your nose. “Come on, we can’t spend all day in bed, I’ve got a ship to run.”

“Are you sure you can’t be lazy today?” You asked, trying to entice him.

“I’ll make sure to ravage your body over and over; but you need to get up now, I have much to teach you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you become at risk of being brought back home, there is nothing Captain Barnes won't do to keep you safe.

Four months went by quickly. Bucky had trained you well and you were able to handle a sword, a gun, do different tasks around the ship and even navigate the seas. Every night the two of you would spend it in bed finding new ways to make each other moan and writhe in pleasure. You found yourself head over heels for this man. He was kind and generous; but he didn’t treat you like a porcelain doll. He knew you wanted to be challenged and he did that for you.

The men on the ship were your protectors and no one dared to mess with Captain Barnes’ wife. At each port while Bucky was busy with business he would allow you to go to the shops to buy new dresses, shoes and anything else you desired; Steve was always by your side. Bucky didn’t trust people and therefore didn’t trust allowing you to be alone.

As you were leaving a shop, Steve on your heels a stranger walked up to your and stared at you, not saying a thing.

“Excuse me,” you said trying to move out of his way, only for him to stay in your direct path.

“You’re Lady Y/L/N aren’t you?”

You turned to look at Steve, surprise written on your face, before turning to the stranger again. “No, you must be mistaken, that is not I.”

“Don’t lie to me girl,” he grabbed your arm and held on tight. You struggled to pull from his grasp and Steve pulled a gun from his holder and aimed it at the man’s head.

“Let go of her,” he growled. The man dropped his hand and swallowed hard.

“Sorry, my mistake,” he replied and took off in the opposite direction.

“Steve, we need to get to the ship now and you need to get Bucky out of here,” you whispered as to not be heard. You quickly made your way back to the ship and Steve went in search of Bucky. You were pacing the cabin when he came through the door and pulled you into a tight embrace.

“Bucky, we need to leave this place immediately.” You hugged him back and were shaking slightly.

“Hush love, it’s fine. I’m here now; you’re safe.”

“You don’t understand. I don’t know the man who grabbed me today, which means my father is out looking for me and he will stop at nothing to bring me back; especially if what you said was true, that he was going to sell me off to pay his debts.”

“Just stay on the ship, you’ll be safe. I have a bit more business I have to attend to and then we will leave after that.” He kissed the top of your head and left you alone once more.

You couldn’t stand here and do nothing; you had to make your father back down. You changed into sailor’s clothes, grabbed a sword and snuck off the ship. Steve was with Bucky and the other men were too busy cat calling the women on the docks, they didn’t notice you slip off the ship. You made your way to the tavern, knowing that someone there would have some information. You father wouldn’t have come here himself so you knew you were looking for the man from the streets again.

By luck you saw him sitting in a back corner, drinking and ale and keeping his head down, listening to conversations you suspected. You took a seat at his table and kept your head down.

“I knew it was you Lady Y/N.”

“Get out of here; tell my Father I’m dead and to move on. I will not tell you again. If you do not, I will come after you,” you pulled the sword out of the holder enough for him to see the glint of the metal in the dim light. You stood, threw a bag of gold coins on the table and made your way to the exit of the building. Satisfied that you had made your point and paid him off you began your way back to the ship.

You were almost of the docks when someone grabbed you from behind and started pulling you away from the ship.

“BUCKY!” You screamed at the top of your lungs before he covered your mouth with his hand. You bit down hard, the taste of metal filling your mouth as you tried to kick and punch free from his grasp. “BUCKY!” You screamed again before a gag was shoved in your mouth and a bag was placed over your head. You were disoriented and you could tell there was more than one person on you. One person was holding you against his chest and the other was tying your hands behind your back.

You heard the cock of a gun and the cold metal barrel pressed against your back and you froze. You were on high alert, all your senses kicking into high gear as you were forced to walk forward. You could hear the men talking quietly behind you, but you were unable to make out what they were saying. You were moving further away from the docks, the sound of the crashing waves was diminishing the further you went.

You heard a heavy wooden door open and you were being forced down into a chair and a rope was tied around your center, holding you in place. When the bag and gag were removed, you looked around and your eyes locked with Lord Winchester.

“There’s my beautiful bride to be. Your father will be so pleased I was able to locate you. That means he can get back to his home and things, not stuck rotting in a jail cell.”

“Lord Winchester, my father can rot there the rest of his life, that’s fine with me. I am not being used to pay off his debts.” You struggled to reach the small knife in your back pocket to help with the bindings.

He took a seat in front of you and placed his hand on your cheek. His caress was gently at first until he slapped you hard, jerking your head to the side you let out a small groan.

“You will not talk to me like that. I own you now and you will treat me with respect.”

You turned your head back to him, “Is that what your last wife was to you too? Just a prize?”

“No, she was perfect for me and I loved her dearly. You’re just my pretty whore that I can do whatever I want with. If I want to have my way with you, or share you with others that’s none of your concern. If I want you to push out a bunch of children you will, and you will do it because it pleases me.” His voice dripped with venom.

As he was assessing you and your worth, you were busy cutting the rope from around you.

“Well Lord Winchester, that’s too bad. I’m already a married woman and I am certainly not a whore.” Your timing couldn’t have been any better. As the ropes fell from your body you stood and had the knife to his throat in a matter of seconds. He was taken aback by your speed and he sat there as still as could be, waiting for you to make the next move.

“Now, you will tell my father that he can rot in hell and you will allow me to safely get back to my ship.” He started to say something and you pressed the knife to his throat a little closer, the blade piercing his delicate skin and a small line of blood started to fall. “If you do not, I have no problem killing you here and now. If you would prefer the later, I would be more than happy to take your miserable life now.”

He started at you in shock. You were not the woman he was expecting to encounter. He uttered one word, “go” marking his defeat. You were reaching for the door knob when Bucky and Steve burst in, Bucky aimed the gun to Lord Winchester’s head and pulled the trigger, not even giving it a second thought.

“NO!” You screamed as Bucky pulled you back and out of the room. “I had this, I was getting away and I had this. Why did you do that?” You were so angry you were hitting his chest and your eyes were like daggers.

“He was never going to let you go, his men already attacked our ship tonight. You weren’t there and I thought I’d lost you. You promised me you would stay on the ship and you disobeyed me,” his voice rising in anger the more he spoke. “I love you Y/N. I couldn’t find you; then I heard you scream my name and I panicked knowing you were in trouble. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.” He pulled you to him and locked his lips with yours. “We need to get out of here and out to sea now, come on.” He pulled your hand and the two of you ran back to the docks, Steve following close behind.

He gave orders to sail and Steve took over the helm. Bucky all but carried you down into your cabin and he pressed you against the door. He ripped your shirt off your body and attached his lips to your neck. He pressed his body against yours not giving you room to breathe as his fingers danced on your skin, each touch creating a searing heat. You pushed him hard enough to move him off of you.

“Strip,” you demanded. The smirk he gave you let you know he liked what was happening and you took your pants off while he worked on his clothes. You licked your lips as you watched him and got down on your knees in front of him, freeing his cock and wrapping your lips around it. You swirled your tongue around the tip, paying special attention to the sweet spot on the underside before taking him all the way in.

He moaned and wrapped his hands in your hair, making sure you couldn’t get too far. You bobbed your head back and forth, talking him in as far as you could. You felt him start to pulse in your mouth and he pulled out of you, taking a few deep breaths

“Why did you stop?”

“I need to be inside you.”

He pulled you up by your arms and pushed you so you were ass up, bent over the bed and kicked your legs out, widening your stance. Without warning he pushed into you, and started thrusting. You arched your back and turned your head so he could kiss your lips, your own hands trailing down your body to play with your clit.

You were moaning and squirming as you hit your orgasm, his hitting him right after. He didn’t slow his thrusting, prolonging yours even longer. You collapsed on the bed, and he lay down next to you, pulling you into his arms and wrapping his leg around yours.

“Please don’t do that again love. I was terrified that I lost you, I don’t know what I would do if that happened.” He kissed your knuckles gently and rubbed the backs with his thumb.

“Bucky, I need to go home, get my father’s affairs in order. I was thinking we could try to clear your name as well, you could stop running and we could have a normal life. What do you think?”

“That’s a nice thought, but I won’t be able to clear my name. If it’s not for treason, it’s going to be for being a coward and running instead of facing my destiny,” he gave a small reassuring smile. “This is what’s best for us right now, you’ll see.”

“Bucky, I can’t stay out here forever. This has been an amazing experience, but we can’t raise a child on a ship forever.”

He furrowed his brows, “yes I know, but when that time comes, we will make arrangements.”

“I haven’t bled in two months Bucky,” the words hanging thick between the two of you. You watched the emotions flash across his face- anger, fear, joy. He sat up and pulled you with him.

“Why did you not tell me?”

“I was afraid of how you would react. I didn’t know if you wanted children, or if you would give up being a pirate to have a family. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything.”

He stroked your cheek with his thumb and planted a gently loving kiss on your lips. “I couldn’t be happier about this Y/N. You have made me the happiest man alive. I love you.”

You smiled at him and kissed him gently, your love for him showing through the simple act. “I love you too.”

He jumped up off the bed and started getting dressed. “We have a lot of planning to do, I want this child to have everything he or she would ever need.”

You laughed at his enthusiasm, “Bucky, we have time for that. Come back to bed and show me how much you love me. I need to feel all of you.”

He simply nodded his head and returned to the bed, making love to you slowly, promising to love you and his child forever.


End file.
